His Wife
by Narble
Summary: A little snippet into Goku's life with his Wife. Read and Reviews are very much welcomed
1. His Wife

_I do not own DragonBallZ in any way shape or form. If you like this snippet or have any suggestions just review or message me. :)!**  
><strong>_

_**Responsibility**_

He could always count on her to put a smile on his face when the weight of the world seemed too much to bear sometimes.

_**Little Things**_

A hot meal, a clean house, and a peck on the lips, were things he looked forward to after a long day of training.

_**Pride**_

As much as she would constantly berate him for dragging their son into harm's way during the day, she would just as quickly massage his muscles and tell him with sweet kisses how proud she was of both of them.

_**Intimacy**_

Even though in public she showed as much skin as nun, he quickly learned that in the privacy of their own home is where she would grace him with her bountiful treasures and her curvy Amazonian like body.

_**Possession**_

She was his and his alone. No one dare let their eyes stray towards her for too long if they knew what was good for him...except Master Roshi..who just never seemed to learn..even with a black eye.

_**Future**_

During the night, when it was nothing but a cool sheet and the gentle breeze of the night air, they would sometimes come up with potential baby names; thinking about a brighter future ignoring the darker impending days ahead.

_**Baby**_

As he looked down upon her, with her expanding belly, he could not help the tear that slid down his face and the smile that covered his lips as she patted her stomach, looked up into the Heavens and exclaimed, " He's got a pretty strong kick, looks like Gohan and I have our work cut out for us Goku. He's going to turn out just like you. I can feel it." She giggled.


	2. Yamcha and HIS Wife

Yamcha and HIS Wife

**Impressions**

The first time he saw her she was just a young child, and he was just a blushing bumbling thief.

The next time, she had matured physically, and he had grown mentally.

**Disappointment **

As he watched her get proposed to by a man who thought a wedding was a type of dish to be devoured, he felt a bit disheartened as she accepted the proposal, even if it was at her insistence.

As the years went by, he found his attraction to her growing, but because she was his best friend's wife she was off limits.

**Death**

The first time his friend died, he was there to comfort his wife, as a good friend should. It was his guilty pleasure to have her in his arms, even if the reasons were malignant.

Helping her overcome his death was a priority for him, so that she could heal from his death and perhaps see him as more than just a concerned friend.

**Confusion**

Bewilderment is what could only explain the look on his face as she explained to him in such a rush of exultant behavior that he was back.

Hiding the expression quickly he quickly hugged her and congratulated her having her family back together again.

**Paranoia **

It started to set in, when his best friend started to give him less than friendly glares when he caught him staring too long at his wife.

It also didn't help when his eyes sparked blue at the very moment, he was hugged by her for helping with her garden a season ago.

**Possessive**

He never knew his friend had it in him. He probably smelled him around this house a lot, since he visited every day. To fly over the area and see his best friend and his wife in an intimate embrace against a tree shocked him that he stopped mid air. As his best friend looked at him with those fierce saiyan eyes looked at him telling him one thing. He would kill him if he were to try it again.

_Hey you guys! Here's another little snippet! If you like the style of this, I'll keep it up. With different characters if you want to suggest any! Sorry I've been away too long. Excuse any errors and all that jazz lol. R&R_

_xoxx Nrb_


	3. His Sons

_His Sons_

**First Meeting**

He looked down at the miniature version of him cowering behind his wife and shook his head. How was he gonna spend some time with him if he was too scared to even speak. Taking a big chomp out of his sandwich he noticed his son looking at him. Looking at the sandwich at his hand he offered him half, and was mildly surprised when the whole sandwich was gone. Laughing heartily he offered his hand to his son, and they went off to hunt for my sandwiches.

**Cuddles**

Although his eldest would be embarrassed by him trying to initiate such things, his youngest readily accepted them. It was to his surprise one night during a bad storm that his sensitive hearing caught the sound of sniffling. Picking up his youngest he brought him back to his own bedroom, where he cuddled him in between his wife and himself, until he dozed off into a fright less slumber.

**Fights**

Whenever he and Chi-Chi had a little spat, he would usually go outside and train and she would let out her anger through cooking. However when the two Son siblings would argue things would take a turn for the worst in the most violent of ways; with the youngest in time-out and the oldest banned from dates with Videl for a week. His wife and he agreed that Uno would be banned from family game night.

**Cooking**

It was known within their circle of friends that his wife was the best cook. So waking up one morning to screaming and the smell of smoke, he instantly knew that it was not his wife in the kitchen, and from the panicked look on her face she knew it too. A crazed Goten yelling his head off and a panicking Gohan extinguishing the fire was what greeted them. After the shameful explanation of how they wanted to surprise them for their anniversary left them rather tickled, he helped his sons clean up the kitchen as his wife called for pizza.

**Forgiveness**

He always wondered if his son held any resentment towards him because of his death and the fight with Cell. But after reading a seven page paper written by his eldest on why he was his hero, erased any and all doubt. So it was with this that Gohan found himself in the clutches of his father who was hugging the life out of him….in the middle of his class.

**Girls**

He was never a ladies' man. So when his youngest came up to him asking how to get girls to like you, his simple answer of, "I don't know son, you just be yourself…worked for me heh." didn't please his young son, but he nodded and took the advice to heart. So it was to his surprise that he saw Vegeta's daughter at his dinner table the next week. After dinner he as pulled to the side, "Thanks, Dad." Smiling to himself he went to find his oldest to harass him about a certain blue-eyed young woman.

**Pride**

He was proud of his wife for taking care and raising his sons so well when he was not able to be there those years. He was proud of his eldest for becoming the young scholar his wife wanted him to be, and having a wonderful little family. He was proud of his youngest for keeping up with his studies and entering into the World's Martial Arts Tournament. He was content with life and surrounded with love. What more could he ask for.

_Hope you guys enjoy this snippet! I enjoyed writing it lol. Keep coming with the suggestions, you don't say anything then I'll stop and say it's complete bwhahaha. This was requested as Goten/ChiChi/Goku…buuut somewhere along the lines I focused more on the dynamic on Goku and his sons. _ Hope ya'll ok with that lol. I've been given a suggestion of Roshi, and one for Bulma/Vegeta. With the B/V I might make a whole set of snippets dedicated to them instead of throwing them into this story. Let me know what you guys think! And don't forget to keep coming up with suggestions for this story! R&R_

_Xoxx Nrb_


	4. His Wife and his death

_Hey you guys, here is another snippet! Since my last snippet focused more on Goku I wanted to focus more on ChiChi. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

His Wife and His Death

**Denial**

She couldn't believe it. As she was being told of her husband's death, she promptly fainted as the last of her husband's friends left. Awakening she found herself in her bed, with her only son cuddled up to her. Kissing his forehead, she went into the kitchen to make breakfast for three. It was when her son came down to eat, and asked her sadly why she set three plates instead of two did she realize her mistake. Even though some weeks had passed, she still found herself going into the same routine before she was widowed.

**Isolation**

Sending her sweet child off to his grandfather's was the best decision she could come up with. She couldn't let her child see his mother in such a concerning state. A few days passed with her just walking around with his familiar orange shirt in hand, and curled up in her bed. Those days soon turned into weeks. Ignoring the frantic voices of her family and friends she continued to sit in her room, giving her body the bare minimum it needed to function properly. Not being able to fill the emptiness that now occupied her soul. Sitting in a chair, staring at a wall… this was how her son, father, and best friend found her.

**Anger**

It was an emotion she was familiar with. Her screaming and rampaging across Bulma's living room was very welcomed compared to how she was. How could he purposefully leave her and their son? He always did this, going off to fight, getting himself and others in danger, and either getting beat within an inch of his life or worse dead, and this time he wasn't coming back. She warned, begged, and pleaded with him, but him being the saiyan that he was he couldn't resist the opportunity to have a challenging fight. Where did that leave her? Widowed, with a son who needed her more than ever and pregnant. She was so angry; she felt that he was better off dead. That way she wouldn't have to throttle him herself. She felt her anger soon spiraling out of control as her yelling quieted and silent sobs racked her body as she was held.

**Bargaining**

Maybe if she yelled less, he would have stayed. Maybe if she was more understanding and didn't get angry so quickly he would still be here. Maybe if she was a better wife, her husband would still be alive. As she tried to gather her life back and set it right, she always wondered these things. She would give anything to have him back; she even thought about gathering the dragonballs to make a trade with Shenron if it was possible. That dream was crushed when Gohan and Bulma found out; having her young son have to tell her that there was no way of her husband coming back hurt her to the core. As she gripped him tightly, she realized she needed to be a better mother to her son and future child…even though she still wished their father was with them.

**Depression**

Staring at the growing lump that was her stomach, she couldn't accept the fact there was still another part of him with her. It was hard accepting the fact that he would never come back. She couldn't bring herself to throw away his clothes, so she packed them away neatly and put them in the attic. The quality time she spent with her son was priceless, sometimes they would laugh and go out to visit friends other times he would come into her room at night and she would hold him as his heartbreaking sobs were the only sound in the house as she wept silently with him. Making a grave for him was by far the hardest part of the process. Months into her pregnancy, she finally decided to visit the apple tree where her and Gohan agreed would be his gravesite, since there was no body to bury. Breaking down and yelling at the tree as if it were her husband in the flesh, she slowly sunk down by the base of the tree and slowly fell asleep. It was how her son found her…

**Acceptance**

The birth of her second son was how she was able to fully forgive her husband. Looking at an exact replica of her husband she couldn't help at the irony of it all. He had never really left them; he just found another way to be with them. As her oldest stepped into the room she handed him, and he commented on how much he resembled his father. She looked out the window beside her bed at the beautiful sky and mouthed the words "I love you, Goku." As she was brought back into reality by her son calling her name, she smiled at her beautiful boys. Taking her baby back into one arm, while wrapping another arm around her eldest, she pressed a firm kiss to both of their cheeks.

_Hope you all enjoyed that! To the reviewer who requested a snippet with Roshi, don't worry I'll crank that out in a few days. Again tell me what topics/characters do you want in this little series of snippets. Just have them be focused on this particular couple. To the reviewer who talked about V/B I'll see what I can do about it, but it won't be featured in this story. Will probably be it's own one-shot if it gets written. About Codeine, if some of you read that. Don't worry, I was having writer's block because I couldn't get the scenes I wanted to work out and I didn't want it to seem forced. But it's coming together, so it'll either be posted today or in a few days hopefully. __ R&R_

_Xoxx Nrb_


	5. His wife and the Pervert

His Wife and the Pervert.

**Golden Globes**

He loved his movies. He was pleasently surprised to find out that his former mentee's wife enjoyed them as well. "Roshi, I had no idea you were such a movie buff! What do you think will when a globe this year?" Her smiling face could not keep the shine off of the globes. "I think yours stand a pretty good chance." Later that evening he awoke to Krillin peering over him in a hospital bed.

**The Alphabet **

Relaxing in the Brief's luxurious home was a favorite pastime of his. Although his all time favorite pastime would always be women and their dealings with the alphabet. "Since I've had trunks I've moved up from a D to DD. Was it like that with you and Gohan, Chi?" Nodding her head in sympathy she spotted a shiny wrinkly head. "Goku!" Wondering why she would suddenly yell for her husband, it was when he felt an ominous presence behind him that he understood. "Don't send me to a home." Was all that he was able to whisper out before the beating.

**Hugs**

Seeing a woman breakdown was not something he liked to see. Hoisting himself up to his full height, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wailed out her sorrows. Sometimes even perverts could be gentlemen…

**Beach**

It was a wonderful day. He was surrounded by his friends and family, and most importantly beautiful young women! As he went scuba diving it was to his joyous discovery of thin shapely legs. Discreetly he made his approach to admire and touch on them. "Eww I think somethings on me!" Chichi exclaimed as she flailed towards her husband. Unknowingly to her, her flailing caused her to give a mighty kick to Master Roshi. A couple hours later Goku voiced the question of his whereabouts but getting no answer they all packed their things and left, leaving Roshi to float back unconscious to his island on the back his trusty tortoise.

**Age**

It seemed like everyone around him was getting older and that would be a great thing to celebrate if they weren't so worried about their looks. Calmly going up to Chi-Chi as she was about to harp out on Goku's careless, " You shouldn't worry about aging Chi-Chi. You look great." Just as a smile was threating to break her face. "As a matter of fact I like to think of your breasts as a fine wine. They only get better with age." A slap that left his face red for a week and nightmares of a spiky haired student for a month were his replies to his statement.

Hey guys! Here is this Roshi request. Hope you all enjoy it! Next I have a Chi-Chi/Videl request and after that might be it for a while. Idk depends on if the mood strikes me lol. But don't stop with the suggestions! If you guys have been waiting on Codeine I have a new chapter up! Review and hope you lovelies enjoy

Xoxx Nrb


End file.
